


Love in Hell

by FoodFlake



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoodFlake/pseuds/FoodFlake
Summary: What if Harry made a different choice? What if he waited a little long in Alice and Boris Safe Zone?What happen before Harry got there?





	Love in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was made on Wattpad before  
> No bata

A long time ago there was two half-brothers both with the same dream,

 

**To make a cartoons,**

 

They both had the same goal and dream but they both had different angles and views on the mater.

 

   The younger half-brother by 10 years whose name is Henry Marcus Stein wanted to make cartoons for fun and for the children who watched the cartoons to enjoy.

 

   The older half-brother by 10 years, who's name is Joey Nicklaus Drew wanted to make cartoons for greed and his own selfish needs.

 

   Joey was not always like that, selfish and cruel. No one knows truly knows what happened to him to make him like that who know about his true self. Why, because he hides his true self. But the ones that do know his true self think it had to do with his wife's death.

 

His wife died giving birth to his daughter. Many thought (people who know is true self) that he would hate his daughter for the death of his wife.

 

But he didn't. He loved his daughter more than anything in the world. She was the only one who can calm the monster inside her father.

 

She grow up with her father and uncle cartoons which they named Bendy and Co. She loved all the characters. Bendy, Alice Angel, Boris the Wolf. She often begged her father to make the characters real. She didn't know that characters going to come to life after all she was only five of the time. When she was five the only people who worked on bendy was her father, Uncle Henry and Aunt Linda.

 

When she turned 16. She got a very special birthday gift. The shows three main characters that they were working on was real. They all became a part of the family.

 

Her father and Uncle agreed to draw the first 5 season of Bendy before getting more people to help with the project.

 

The other characters that she helps made that were not as prominent as the main three or the Butcher Gang, where named Flynn the older brother of Boris, Aiken the twin brother of Edgar, Missoulian aka Miss. Ellen, BB the rabbit, Lana the lioness, and Ballora the daughter of Bendy and Alice Angel.

 

Now the final episode of season 5 that they had finish animating on was done, she was 16 and a half at the time. They started to add more to help. After all they needed voice actors and musicians to make the cartoons and technicians and builder to make a studio for them.

 

That's how they got Sammy Lawrence the music director who was 22. Wally Franks who was 17 (and she knew in high school) as the janitor and sometimes a technician. Thomas Connor who was the technician at 30 years old. Grant Cohen to deal with the finances who was 28. Susie Campbell the voice actress for Alice angel who was 23. And last but not least Norman Polk to help with the projections and was 24.

 

She also had some other friends at school. Which she was able to internship their name Mary Allen (18) in music, Hill Rebelle (18) as a nurse assistant, and Hope McIntyre (16) in the drawing area.

 

She befriended all of the new co-workers except for 1, which was Sammy Lawrence. Sammy had a grumpy personality but was very charming. He always turned her down when she offered friendship but that only made her more determined.

 

After a period of time she started the fall for the music director but was very scared to tell him after all he turned down every option at friendship when he certainly turned on an option of love?

 

Some more drama at the studio was the leader of merch store, Shawn Flynn (24), was in love with Grant Cohen. Being gay beck then was a big no, no.

 

Then bad things started happening they got the first five season off the air and people want to see more bendy had to get more people involved with the project and Henry had the came up with more ideas. Joey took all of these ideas and twisted into his sick image saying he was the one who made them not Henry.

 

Henry, who is mad at Joey confronted him. A lot of times. And Henry started to get angry but it went too far when he finally figured out how Joey made those three cartoon characters come to life.

 

Henry and Linda left. Joey's daughter felt heartbroken why would her uncle and aunt just leave, what did her father do? Did he even do anything?

 

After her uncle and Aunt left many bad things started to happen people were disappearing right from left.

 

Allison Pendle (23) (who was supposed to become Connor soon because she was marrying Thomas Connor, who is 32 now) who was the new voice actress of Alice angel (people were saying that Susie's voice for Alice was annoying) and the new friend with her disappeared with her fiancé a year later.

 

Then out of the blue Joey said she was getting a new mother. She wondered who but then found out it was Susie. Don't get her wrong she loves Susie but after Allison replaced her, her sanity has been dripping down the drain and she couldn’t see Susie as her mum. Her father was 36 and Susie was 25 there is a little bit too much of an age gap for her, but then again, she likes someone who's was 7 years older than her and supported Allison and Thomas. But soon after that Susie disappeared three months after the wedding.

 

She also had more friends: Bertram Piedmont (35) and Lacy Benton (26), who was in charge of her father's new Fun land or well been Bendy land (and in denial about being in love). They disappeared too.

 

One of the old musicians in the music department disappear too, he was Jack Fain (25) and Mary’s boyfriend.

 

Two more her friends disappeared Grant Collin (who was heart-broken that his secret boyfriend was missing), Norman Polk who was engaged to Hill.

 

Then her BFF’s disappeared Mary Allen, Hill Rebelle, and Hope McIntyre.

 

Then one fateful day she walks down to her father's basement office when he said not to be disturbed, but she was starting to get worried because he hadn't come up for breakfast or lunch and she was worried that he was kidnapped, but what she saw destroyed her.

 

Her father was in the middle of a pentagram with bendy in chains, Boris with his heart opened, Alice crying in the left corner, and the butcher gang strapped on tables. And her other cartoon friends hanging or change from the cell or wall. The people had disappeared where in test tubes inside the walls.

 

She sped away quietly as fast as she could, for her father to not see her. She could not believe what she saw either the Father the father she loves... he was doing so much... wrong. So much evil she could not bear it.

 

She kept running into she had someone, and lady luck not her side, had been Sammy Lawrence.

 

It did not take long to tell him all that she saw. She couldn't help what she was saying it's just came out how could she kept that for the man she loved?

 

After a very long conversation they stopped and something magical happened, something good happened in a long time they kissed.

 

But it did not last long.

 

Her father eventually took him Sammy and she was there to watch him do it. Sammy tried to fight back but in the end her father took him.

 

Her and Sammy planning to help the others. We're supposed to go down there, and then she did a very foolish thing. She went by herself because who else was supposed to believe her? Everyone she loves was gone. So, she has to do this by herself or they will never be saved.

 

The last thing she remembers last was going down there to confront her father and then.... nothing. The next thing she knew she was in the middle of a small peninsula, ink on all three sides while the last side was connected to a little cave.

 

She, herself was not the same, she was one of the characters that she made the daughter to Alice angel and bendy, Ballora was her name.

 

After a while she found Inky humanoids what she calls lost Ones and searchers, she took them in on her little Peninsula. She started to build a little home or...well...big homes…

 

She eventually she made the peninsula into a market place and moved the homes to a different place, which was a bigger cave connected to peninsula. **(A.N: Don’t look for it, I made it up)**

After a while she found some of her old friends, but not the same they were all inky but they were not like The Lost Ones.

 

Mary Allen who is now something like a swollen searcher, Hills Rebelle who was now Miss. Ellen. Hope McIntyre who was now BB the rabbet.

 

Sadly, none of them remember who they are. Some remember bits and pieces but not the whole picture, well except for Ballora and even some bit she doesn’t remember.

 

But why would I know all of this. Well that obvious, my full name is Margaret Elizabeth Drew but now I go by Ballora and this is my story.

 

 

 


End file.
